mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Crisis On Super Bell Hill
Meowser has returned for revenge and has captured Luigi and Peach on Super Bell Hill. Mario must independently save his brother and the beloved princess while everyone in the kingdom is busy. Episode Summary Mario and Luigi are out to eat at their favorite fast food restaurant: MacDanny's. Mario and Luigi have decided to have a cheeseburger eating contest. Peach wonders if it's such a good idea. The brothers start eating on Toad's mark. Peach thinks she is going to be sick as she takes a sip out of her root beer. Mario wins with 268 cheeseburgers. Peach goes to the bathroom to throw up. Luigi only ate 150 cheeseburgers. Toad wonders how they're going to pay for it all. Mario asks Toad if he even remembers the adventure where they collected one million coins. Elsewhere, on Super Bell Hill, all is peaceful. Cat Goombas are frolicking everywhere. Suddenly, the earth starts to shake. Every creature starts to panic. Suddenly, a giant figure appears out of the trees. It's Meowser! He cackles and says he's finally ready to get revenge on Mario. He makes his way towards the Mushroom Kingdom, awaiting the capture of some of Mario's friends. Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Toad are all walking home from MacDanny's. Luigi ever wonders how Poison Mushrooms came to be. Mario says not to get him started on that story. Just then, a giant foot appears in front of them. Toad wonders what kind of public art that is. Suddenly, he looks up. His eyes get tiny and he runs off screaming like a girl. Mario looks up and realizes it's Meowser. Mario says it's just Bowser with a Super Bell power up. Meowser doesn't care and captures Luigi and Peach. Mario realizes he's going to need help. He runs off to find help. Mario reaches Yoshi's house and asks if Yoshi can help. Yoshi says he'd love to, but it's spring cleaning day for him. Mario says it's not even spring. Yoshi knows, but he has a spring cleaning day every Tuesday. He always wants to make sure his house is nice and tidy. Mario runs off to Daisy's castle. Daisy is too busy getting her castle redecorated. Then Mario tries Donkey Kong, who is busy giving bananas to charity. Then he tries Wario and Waluigi, who are just fancying over some gold. Mario thinks some of that gold looks familiar, but he doesn't bother because Luigi and Peach matter more right now. Mario tries everyone he can: Toadette, Birdo, Toadsworth, Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Koopa Troopa, Rosalina, even Professor E Gadd. But everyone seemed to be busy today. Mario is slightly frustrated at his friends for all having plans coincidentally at the same time during a time of crisis. Mario curses the storyboard writers and realizes it's a quest he's going to have to endure by himself. He runs off to where he thinks Meowser may be. Mario runs to Bowser's castle, because there's no doubt Peach and Luigi will be there. To his surprise, not only did he manage to get in, but Luigi and Peach weren't there. Bowser Jr confronts him, but Mario grabs him by the neck and demands to know where his father is. Bowser Jr says he'll never tell. Mario realizes it's time to pull out some big guns on him. Mario pulls out a Koopaling whistle. Bowser Jr starts to sweat. Mario blows the whistle, and Bowser Jr runs around the room screaming. Mario asks if he's ready to tell. Bowser Jr says that his papa is at Super Bell Hill in his Meowser form, holding Peach and Luigi captive. Mario says that's all he needs to know. He thanks him and runs off. Bowser Jr wonders what the heck just happened. Mario reaches Super Bell Hill, but things look a little different. Everything is destroyed. Mario knows this is the work of Meowser. He runs off and finds Meowser at the top off a giant mountain. Mario rushes to the mountain. He can see Meowser at the very top with Luigi and Peach. Peach and Luigi scream for Mario. Mario rolls his eyes and wonders if Peach will ever learn. He decides to rush up the mountain and confront Meowser himself. He grabs a Super Bell and transforms into Cat Mario. Cat Mario reaches the top and is ready to duel Meowser. Cat Mario scratches, punches, everything. Meowser retaliates everything. Cat Mario wonders if there's a weakness for Meowser. Cat Mario whistles for Meowser and Cat Mario sprints away. Meowser gives chase with Luigi and Peach in his grip. He rushes towards the nearest and biggest body of water. Meowser screeches like a cat and drops Luigi and Peach. Cat Mario gives Meowser one final blow while he's distracted. Meowser flies away. Luigi and Peach thank Mario for rescuing them Mario says it was nothing. He defeated Meowser once, so he could easily do it twice. Just then, Wario comes walking by with some gold and Peach asks where he got that gold. Wario sweats and runs off. Songs * "The Great Super Bell Chase" References to Previous Episodes * Wario and Waluigi are seen with some gold from the previous episode ("Welcome to the Mushroom Kingdom!") * Mario still is mad at Peach for calling his name when Bowser could appear ("Welcome to the Mushroom Kingdom!") References to Mario Games * Donkey Kong Country Returns: The "Jungle Hijinx" theme can be heard when Mario visits Donkey Kong when he's giving bananas for charity * New Super Mario Bros. 2: Mario mentions the goal of this game which is collecting one million coins * Super Mario 3D World: Super Bell Hill is seen, and its theme plays in the beginning of the episode. The cat sound effects are heard, and "Battle on the Great Tower 2" plays when Meowser is chasing Cat Mario References to Other Media * McDonald's: MacDanny's is an obvious reference to McDonald's Category:Adventures In Mario Land Category:Adventures In Mario Land episodes Category:Adventures In Mario Land (Season 1) Category:P&F Cartoonz Inc.